Plea for help in find stories
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: This is not really a story perse but more a plea for help in trying to find two stories I know I've read before but can't recall the titles nor the fanfiction author's name, but i do know I've read them, but the only thing I can recall is the plotline/storyline and who ends up with whom in the stories. Stories descriptions more full inside. plea for help in finding the stories.


**Trying to find a story(ies) and all.**

**Mainly this is just a plea for help because I can't seem to recall certain stories i've read and all. And Yet I know I've read them because I've tried to continue them and turn them from au ships back into canon ships and I know one starts of well, differently and I'm not sure if Ginny and Harry are together or not in a particular story but they do get together at the ending of the story that involves time travel.**

**Well, there is more than one story i need help to find and i just want the bloody title for one and the actual story to read for the other. I know the plotlines and all, but I can't recall the titles of said stories.**

**Story Description Plotline Number 1: This is I just want the title too as it's a canon turn au ship, but I'm trying to turn in back into a canon ship and all. First off it's starts of after Hogwart or during what should've been Harry's, Ron's and Hermione 7th year after the horcrux hunt and all and they were shall we say forced marriage by the locket horcrux whom was forced married, it was more or less a forced soul-bonding version slightly less than the extreme, but none the less. It was Harry and Hermione who were forced married to each other and while they could've gotten divorced the marriage or bonding from the horcrux will keep them together and I've continue the after deaths part as well, or afterlife and repeating part but once I find out how Emma Lily Potter feels (Harry and Hermione's only child/daughter.) The coupling of the story even though Harry did want to marry Ginny he was forced with Hermione and Ginny wanted to marry Harry however she was forced to be with Neville and Ron wanted Hermione but he was 'forced' to be with Luna and Hermione wanted to be with Ron but was forced to be with Harry. So Voldemort caused the au ship to happen and all and When Emma finds out she saws her parents afterlives as well as her aunt and uncles/godparents afterlive destination. **

**The afterlife booklet goes like this:**

**No matter if it was a natural or forced bonding. If these couplings don't happen below: the the below people will be going to wizarding hell.**

**Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley.**

**Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger**

**Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scammander**

**Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.**

**If the above couplings wouldn't happen because of a forced bonding to someone else no matter the cause. if the couplings ended about alternate to the above, then the above will be going to wizarding hell no ifs ands or butts about it.**

**When Emma would find out about this, she would hide the book from her parents and wait until they pass and hope to change the passed on to the next great adventure and all, or she would've obliviated her cousins and created a portal back in time as well as to a different dimension, receive help from Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall and they will returned to Emma's dimension in her parent's past. and Made sure everything ended up the canon way and Albus and Minerva would merge with their others selves. to make sure every thing and every romantic relationship ends up based on the ruler and ruleresses way. **

**However I explain more than I should I'm going to create the story after , it will become a trilogy somewhat but I forgot the other names and all. I know for sure in this particular story started out canon and became au ship, but I'm trying to turn it back into canon even if it means creating new names as I can't remember the other names other than one child and all. but other than that, it wouldn't matter in the first place as Emma would travel back in time to prevent her own birth because she saw her mother Hermione looking wistfully despite the bonding spell on the locket horcrux to harry at Ron and Harry looking wistfully at Ginny. She decided and she studied the time travel mechanisms during her years at hogwarts and she decided to change her name and did an hidden blood adoption by keeping her Granger blood, but deleting the potter blood and replacing with Weasley blood and became Rose Nymphadora Weasley. formerly Emma Lily Potter. this is part of the 2nd part of the series i'm looking for the first part.**

**Thank you.**

**That involves a simple outline of part 2 and part 3 of the original story but i can't recall the author's name or the story title.**

* * *

**Story Number 2: This i think i've found but i'm not positive, if involves the golden trio along with Harry traveling back to the marauders' 6th or 7th yr and vanquishing Voldemort in the past and Harry and Ginny return to the past, then followed by Ron and Hermione then followed by the adult maurauders and it involves snape becoming friends with james, lily, peter, sirius and remus. Yes you heard right snapes' past changed as well and was thankful for vanquishing voldemort in the past and it involves James and Lily being alive in the new future and all. too. During this story while James tries to win Lily's heart and Harry dating Ginny or trying to at least, she ends up like BTTF1 during the scene in doc's car simple but replace doc's car with the RoR(Room of Requirement) and all, but the kissing is the same though. I hope I explain the plotlines in the stories thoroughly enough, but I can't seem to remember the titles only the storyline and plotlines. not sure why though. this story has canon ships, Ron with Hermione, James with Lily, Snape with an old friend named Selena who moved away when the war started in earnest but came back when Voldy was vanquished in the past and all. Arthur and Molly were well apart of the area as well, too, i think. i do know one weasley it was either Arthur, Molly, Bill or Charlie, though I can't recall for sure so this is technically a plea for help in find this type of story and all. Unless they are already deleted and I've tried searching and searching and searching and yet i can't find not one hair or lick of the stories i'm talk about here and all. Remus with Nymphadora and Peter with someone named Patricia. At least that is what i recall and of course Sirius is with Marlene as she still survived and all. So I'm trying to find the titles so i can type write them to finished the stories or continue with them turned them into a sequel, trilogy or series, if at all possible and yes I prefer typewriting as my laptop freezes up too damn much as does my desktop.**

**Thank you.**

**Andrew Charlus Potter.**


End file.
